Chloe Carter
Chloe Carter Chloe Carter, also known as Agent Kookaburra, is a playable character and deployable MAYHEM agent in the upcoming Saints Row (2018). Overview Biography Beware Spoilers for the following: ''Little Miss Carter. (currently uncomfirmed)'' Born on January 10, 2001, Chloe was diagnosed with moderate Autism, Asperger's Syndrome, Savant Syndrome and ADHD. Life was easy and somewhat simple on the mostly peaceful Russell Island within the Redlands/Bay Island district of the Brisbane area, in which she states is her "version of Hope County from Far Cry 5 because they are similar, especially Holland Valley" with farmlands and locals that know each other. Her father, Michael, was a veteran who served in Vietnam and suffers from PTSD while her mother, Melissa worked at IGA when Chloe was around 12. Growing up with her older brother, Jayden, Chloe looked up to both her parents from a young age and wanted to carry on his legacy by joining the army. However, Michael strongly disagrees as he wants his son and daughter to live a happy life without nightmares. Also born with the gift of kindness, love and caring of others, Chloe was a happy little girl that loved everyone and everything, even things she didn't understand until she was a teen. When Chloe started to be bullied, the news spread and Michael eventually found out, so he decided it was time to train his children to defend themselves, teaching them more advanced combat skills as they got older. Getting the attention of another little girl in grade 1, Chloe befriended her, in which she befriended her future fellow soldier Maddison Parmenter. As time went by, the girls bonded until they became best friends, but it wasn't until later grades that Chloe found out Maddison was a victim of domestic violence from her father, Scott. Years went by and the two girls welcomed Alisha Wright to their group and became friends. Along with the years that went by, the bullying got more serious as Jade Webster, Chantelle Thompson and Amelia Harris became more aggressive. Towards the end of year 7, Chloe had to be rushed to hospital to have her appendix removed, sometime later, Chloe also started noticing that Jade and the other two girls stopped bullying her and made efforts to be more polite, in which they had a change of heart, succumbing to her kindness. After graduating from primary school, Chloe and her friends went to Victoria Point State High School where she encountered new friends and bullies-Rhiannon Harvey, Jessikah Martin and Summer Morrison. Months into high school, Chloe was diagnosed with Irritable Bowel Syndrome, which heavily annoyed her ever since. Eventually, Chloe found going to the toilet a problem due to privacy and the symptoms that come with it and the girls bullying her because of it. It wasn't until year 11 that Chloe noticed she lost the confidence to communicate to most of the boys she was friends with, excluding Jayden. The problem got worse as she was worried of awkward moments and so on, so she restricted herself to mostly Alyssa, Maddi, Alisha, Bree and some other girls. The situation was later taken advantage of by Summer, Rhiannon, Jess and some boys, harassing Chloe by asking if she's a lesbian and having Maddi as her girlfriend, which only made Chloe's anxiety, self-esteem and confidence worse until she became extremely quiet, even at home. As Chloe began to have a rebellious attitude, being in her teenager years, Jayden got involved and the arguments started. During the school holidays while driving with her father, Chloe became overwhelmed and frightened by all the traffic and accidentally hit the car in front, which was being driven by Summer's brother, with Summer in the passenger seat. Dylan became extremely abusive towards Chloe and attacking her, stressing Michael to the point he had a heart attack. Chloe snapped and attacked Dylan, killing him right in front of his younger sister, Summer. From then on, Summer wanted to make Chloe pay for what she did. In year 12, things got more serious, especially without her older brother to help when bullying got out of her control and Summer seeking revenge. Half way through year 12, Chloe felt alone and invisible, believing that people around her judged her by everything, even believing that people took advantage of her kindness as an opportunity to treat her unfairly and neglect her. This belief she inflicted on herself made Chloe grow hatred towards some of the 'perfect' people around her, in which she succumbed to the loneliness that she has been afraid of for all those years and started to avoid communicating with everyone and anyone, including friends. Along with the bullying, Chloe believed her life was beyond fixing, beyond trying to make right, so she attempted suicide three times in the span of two months but was luckily caught by Melissa every time. With her daughter wanting to end her life, Melissa tried her best to reason with Chloe and make things better. It worked for a time but stopped working only weeks later as Chloe became jealous of everyone again and started thinking that the neglect and bullying was because she wasn't good enough for anyone. With others neglecting her, there were some other friends that talked to her from time to time, including but not limited to Kaelyn Stanley, Amber Holcroft, Jasmine Layther, Samara Langham, Zoe Bagnall, Matt Waite and many other friends. During hard times, Kaelyn often stepped in when Chloe was being bullied, she even started talking to Chloe during class, being quite fond of her. During the formal, Chloe accidentally offended Maddi and was avoided for the rest of the night by the person she called best friend for almost ten years. Frightened, Chloe tried to make things right and also apologise but only made things worse to the point that Kaelyn got involved and suggested that the girls had some time apart, but that would become a problem when they would have to go home. Saints Row (2018) Chloe moved to the Gold Coast in 2021 after a family argument left her alone. She began working at the Coffee Crew, where she met John, an electrician who came in for lunch quite often. John asked for Chloe's number one day, and they both hit it off after going out to dinner one time. They immediately moved in together into an apartment at Broadbeach, not far from Chloe's work. They got married in late 2023, with Chloe falling pregnant not long after their honeymoon. She gave birth to a young girl who she named Chelsea. She returned home to find that John wasn't coping with the new child very well. She then fell victim to frequent domestic abuse, leaving her angered and upset. She then enlisted in the Australian and New Zealand Army Corps (ANZACs) in early 2029. She was deployed to Iraq as part of a backup paramilitary team, but after saving a fellow soldier from an ambush and taking down a hostile ground team, she was rewarded with the Star of Gallantry. Chloe was then transferred to the 26th Battalion, later known as ANZAC X, a secret military operation specialising in spec op soldiers, each with their own skill/ability, which when used together, becomes a stealth team capable of any mission or objective. During her third tour of Iraq, she was almost killed in action by Hammersmith after discovering the weapons specialist making a deal with Iraq soldiers. Chloe was then decommissioned and all of her data deleted, leaving her non-existent in terms of the Australian Defence Force database. She then returned home to Broadbeach, seeing Chelsea grown up for the first time in 5 years. After fighting with John yet again, Chloe took Chelsea and ran, taking John's car and her military income, moving into a loft apartment located in the island suburbs of Surfers Paradise. Personality Due to being on the spectrum with Autism, Asperger's Syndrome, ADHD, OCD and anxiety, Chloe struggled to socialise with other people as a teenager (mostly boys) due to past experiences and social issues. However, she had no problem communicating with people she knew very well such as her family, Maddi, David and her other friends. Having Autism, Chloe also had a high interest in technology, video games, movies, weapons and cars, in which all of these were primary interests for her. With weapons, she is capable of identifying almost every weapon in both Australian and American arsenals by sight, sound, year introduced, bullets used and much more. When it comes to being with friends, Chloe feels more confident to be herself rather than when it comes to being surrounded by strangers. Like most cases, Chloe hates most bright lights and extremely loud noises, which would irritate her and provoke certain actions such as screaming and violence, however, she is completely fine with loud cars and guns as they are two of her interests. When it comes to listening to other people or watching certain things, Chloe will often have a very short attention span, either beginning to look around, fall asleep or begin to fidget in her spot. Another part of her special needs is failure to feel bad for most people if she said something that puts them down or is rude, a similar trait that is seen from Sheldon Cooper of The Big Bang Theory. When it comes to doing her job and looking after her friends and family, Chloe is a formidable person and will do anything to ensure the safety of her friends or family. This can often become a problem as she can get too carried away and is capable of murdering the attacker by accident. When it comes to most things, Chloe's attention span is very short, in which she will become bored and lose interest. Powers and Abilities 'Special Ability '- 'Mayhem Ability '- Trivia -Chloe has a tattoo of several islands on her left forearm to serve as a memory of who she is and where she came from. -Chloe makes references to other movies and games such as Far Cry 5, Black Panther and more, including the cast and what characters they played.